Harry who?
by hiddenpoet
Summary: When Harry Potters parents are killed, and the child in the crib is killed, who is Harry Potter?
1. True Beginnings

**Welcome to my new story! If you r reading this, I would love a review! I do not own Harry Potter, books or movie. If I did…why am I writing fan fictions…. O.O**

* * *

**True Beginnings**

**Bellatrix POV**

I wake up with a throbbing pain in my head. I wonder what happened to me, all I remember is a blinding flash, and falling to the ground, and the screams of two babies… wait…two babies… Marcus! I look around the room for my child. I feel panic set in when I don't see him, until I turn and see him laying right behind where I just was. My lovely son, the only son of mine, and the only son of Tom Riddle. I laugh remembering that he only allows me to call him Tom in moments when it's just us, but he is no longer here. He seems to have disappeared, and young Harry Potter is dead. As I prepare to leave I hear the sound of a figure apparating to the Potter Manor. In a flash I destroy the baby Harry's body with a quick flick of my wand. I put my own child in the Potter crib and look at his green eyes, eyes that reflect my own.

"My precious Marcus," I coo, ugh I hate sounding weak and motherly," I must leave you here, even if you go to Dumbledore that is safer for you. If you are with me, you may die, and I cant lose you." I lean over and kiss the child's forehead, ugh why must I be all mushy around this child? I walk away from the crib," Goodbye Marcus, my dear child." The last thing I hear is my Marcus starting to cry, then I apparate away from Potter Manor. I WILL see my son again, even if I have to kill the entire wizarding world to find him.

**Snapes POV**

I walk into Potter Manor with fear. I recognize the signs that the Dark Lord has been here, but His mark does not plague the skies. I slowly enter and see the body of James Potter, my tormentor from my Hogwarts years. Even though he was horrible to me, his death I never wished for. I continue to make my way upstairs. Once at the top I feel tears start to run down my face as I see slender legs sticking out of the nursery. I walk in, and there lies Lily. Oh sweet Lily. The love of my life stolen from me by James Potter. I fall to the ground, and set Lily's lifeless body on my lap, and cradle her. Tears flow freely as I greave for my only true friend, and love. I hear another cry from near by and see a baby in a crib.

"I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you Harry. I will help you avenge the deaths of your mother and your father, I will help you destroy the rest of the death eaters, and put an end to the reign of Voldemort once and for all." I shakily whisper to the child. I will not let their deaths be in vain. Their son will grow to be the strongest wizard ever. I stand and apparate from the room, and began to plan how to train young Potter.


	2. The Zoo

Thank you all for reading, and more reviews would be welcome~

The Zoo

It was an early morning, and all the Dursleys were slowly waking up. Young Harry Potter lay still asleep in his little hovel under the stairs. Vernon Dursley, Harry's Uncle, goes to wake up Harry to make his families breakfast.

"Harry Potter, wake up and make some bloody breakfast!" Vernon woke Harry like normal. Dudley woke up and started running to the living room, Half way down the stairs he stops, and starts jumping on the stairs.

"Get up Harry, we're going to the zoo today!" yells Dudley, and finishes running down the stairs. While Harry tries to get out of his closet, Dudley pushes him back in and slams the door on him.

_Ouch_ harry thought to himself, _The bloody oaf, one of these days hes going to get what he deserves._ Harry got out of the closet, and went to cook for the Dursleys. While harry was cooking he listened to the overly spoiled Dudley complain about only having 37 presents. Harry rolls his eyes at the stupidity of it all. _These so called relatives need to be taught a lesson._ Shortly after Dudley opened his 37 presents the Dursleys went to the zoo, and took Harry with them.

* * *

Harry and the Dursleys have been walking around the zoo following the whims of Dudley. Dudley decided he wanted to goto the reptile house. While there Dudley got upset that a snake wouldn't move and walked off, however, Harry stayed and began talking to the snake.

"I know how you feel, I've been raised in captivity as well." Harry told the snake as Dudley rushed over and pushed Harry out of the way, and stared at the snake. In his anger Harry made the glass disappear, and the snake slithered out onto the ground as Dudly fell into the snake enclosure.

"_Thankssss"_ hissed the snake. Harry stared at the snake, not entirely surprised to hear her talk.

_"Will you stay with me? I don't have any frien-"_

"Potter! I knew you were a freak! I will lock you in that closet for the rest of your bloody life!" A red faced Vernon yells at Harry who was still speaking Paseltounge. Harry was growing angry and hissed. The snake slithered up to Vernon. He backed up looking at Harry. "w-what did you do?!" Harry stood up, and began hissing again. The last thing Vernon sees with his suddenly moon pale face is the lunging form of a giant Anaconda, and he only heard one name before the bite, Nagini.


	3. Letter to Hogwarts

**Thank you all for the reviews and views, and to the guest who reviewed yes I am planning on a dark harry and hermione story. please keep reading and reviewing my friends!**

* * *

**Letter to Hogwarts**

****Nagini slowly slithered back to Harry, and began winding her way around Harry so as to be close to him. Harry spoke to Nagini and looked at Vernon. His face was pale, blood was pouring out of his leg, and his breath was shallow. Harry turned to look at Patunia.

"He is alive, be thankful that Nagini is a full grown snake and can control her poison now take me home, and then take _him_ to the hospital afterwords." Harry spoke with Finality, and Patunia can only nod. She and Dudly drug Vernon to the car, and took Harry home, once there Harry and Nagini left the car and entered the house. Harry sighs and begins talking in parseltounge.

_"so Nagini, what am I, and how can I talk to you you?" _Harry hissed.

_"you, my young master," _Nagini Began,"_are the prodegy of my original master. You are a wizard, and a powerful one at that. Your father was the strongest wizard only matched by Dumbledore himself, and you mother an incredibly powerful witch, the only witch your father would truly trust. As for what you are, you are a wizard. Your real name is Marcus given to you by master, but keep Harry it will keep you safe. And you can speak to me because your father can speak to snakes as well."_ Harry just gave the snake an understanding nod.

_"That makes alot of sense actually, alot of strange things happen to me."_ A tap outside the window, and a screech causes Harry, or Marcus?, to turn and see an owl with a letter in her mouth. Curious, Harry goes and opens the window and the Owl drops the letter, and flies off. Harry picks up the letter and reads the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry reread the letter over and over again. and turn to Nagini with a questioning look.

"_what should I do my friend?" _Harry inquires. Nagini looks at harry in the best thinking face a snake can make.

"_Accept it young master, and become an inside man to spy on Dumbledore, your Fathers only enemy."_ Nagini slithered up to Harry and Harry nodded.

"_I guess i need to go find supplies or whatever it is i need_." Harry sighs. Nagini smiles and curls around Harry.

"_Then off to Knockturn Alley we go young master."_ Harry heard nagini whisper before he felt his body start to disappear, and the world around him turned black completely. Next thing he knows he is standing inside a what seems to be an antique shop. He looks around until he hears a bell and shuffling feet then the noise stopped and he heard yelling.

"Y-YOU ARE STILL ALIVE! M-MARCUS!" Harry feels a strange pair of arms pick him up and a hearty laugh. "UNCLE LUCIUS HAS MISSED YOU!"


	4. Harry's Wand

**Thank you for your views, and the reviews!**

**To Gamer Dude, thanks for that, and I know it is short now, but it is a multichapter story and even though the chapters are short I do that so that cliffhangers are easier, and readers do not have to get tired of reading if some do. And about Lucius being a jerk well he IS talking to the Dark Lords son so he couldn't really be rude to such an important person.**

**To magicalirishmusician, thanks for the complement on parseltounge, but in later chapters I am going to change the color of the parseltounge to make it even more distinguished.**

** Please keep reading and reviewing my friends and if you find the time please read magicalirishmusicians story We're off to see Dr.D? It is a nice story, and brings memories of older Television show that I have missed for quite some time, thank you young ones!**

* * *

"Harry's" wand

Harry pushes the man named Lucius away and hisses while Nagini prepares to strike. Lucius holds up his hands

"Hold on hold on, let me explain." Lucius begged knowing that, Marcus?, has the capacity to send the snake at him as if he was a toy. The snake and boy looked at each other and both seemed to relax, but still ready to attack if nessessary. Lucius straightens himself up. "I am Lucius Malfoy. I worked under your father. I will tell you anything you want to know, but let us get you school supplies…that is what you are here for isn't it…Marcus?" Lucius look frightened, but helpful. Marcus? Just nodded and began to walk out of the store.

"Before anything else, call me Harry, Harry Potter. I grew up with that game and I will NOT forgive you if you call me Marcus, do YOU understand?" Harry inquired and Lucius nodded his head, practically breaking his neck in the process. Harry just nodded once and continued to walk around the streets. "Well, where do we go for my wand?" Lucius looked shocked.

"OH! Sorry Mar- Harry," Lucius corrected when Harry? Sent a deathly glare at him as Nagini began winding around his leg. "Follow me, and I will take you there." Harry just nodded and followed closely behind Lucius while Nagini wound his way around Harry, her favorite spot. Lucius led Harry to Olivanders and pointed to the store. "This is Olivander's wand shop, you will find a wand in there and Olivander will help you. Here is 20 Galleons that will buy your wand, would you like me to buy you a pe-" Nagini hissed at Lucius and his eyes widened in fear.

"I already have a pet you coward, now go get my books and school trunk. A broom if you can afford it you bluthering git." Harry ordered Lucius. Lucius just nodded and walked away mumbling about 'like father like son'. Harry just shrugged and walked into Olivanders's and waited for the old man to show himself.

"Ah! Well if it isn't Marcus Riddle, or as you like to call your self Harry Potter." Harry hissed and Nagini began to coil. Olivander only laughed. "Don't worry young one, I won't tell anyone your secret. Besides since the destiny of the Chosen One ended in death your destined to win, now for your wand I think I know what you need exactly, only one wand equals it in power, and this wand will only accept ONE as master and will never change loyalties." Nagini uncoiled and Harry relaxed and smiled at Olivander.

"Your all right old man, so what wand would this be that you are giving me?" Harry inquired with a laugh. Olivander joined in his laughter and pulled out a blood-red case. Olivander slowly opens the case, and gently pulls out a interesting looking stick.

"This," Olivander began, " is a thirteen-inch blood wood, a very rare tree that is even hard to locate within the wizarding world. The core is made of something that is also very hard to come across, the core is the rebounded power of a killing curse. Once the spell rebounds, a sliver of the spell is left behind. This wand was truly created for you. The Blood wood only appears when someone survives a killing curse rebound, and the core came from the rebounded spell that hit you." Olivander hands Harry the wand, and a strong wind knocks all the wands off the shelves into the floor. "It has chosen you, and might I say, the bond is incredible, I have only ever seen such a bond once."

"And what bond would that be?" Harry asks, curious as to what wand is just as powerful as his own. Nagini perks at that as well.

"Well, the wand belongs to the strongest wizard at this time." Olivander explains. At Harry's confussed expression Olivander continues, "The wand belongs to Albus Dumbloedore, he is the Master of the elder wand." Harry is still confussed by what Olivander is saying, but Nagini understands completely what Olivander is saying.

"_That old goat will finally get what he deserves!_" Nagini laughs. Harry just looks confussed at Nagini.

"_Explain."_ Harry orders. Nagini just bows and begins.

"_Young master, Dumbledore is the wizard who fought your father, and the elder wand is said to be the strongest wand in existence, second to none, except till now._" Nagini hisses to Harry. Harry understands and nods.

He turns to look at Olivander and grins, "Well this is great, so I am going to school under my father's enemy, awesome, just one question." Olivander and Nagini look at Harry expectantly. "Who the bloody hell is my father?!" Harry heard the doorbell ring, and heard a voice that sounds vaguely familiar.

"I'll tell you all about your father later, but in the mean time, come give mommy a hug sweetheart." A feminine voice called to Harry. Harry turned and saw a woman with long black curly hair, green eyes, black clothes, and a tattoo on her left forearm.

"umm…who are you?" Harry's suspitions getting to him.

The woman laughed a little. "I am your mother, I am Bellatrix Lastrange Death Eater, and I will tell you about your father tomorrow." Harry just nodded suspitiously.

Harry pointed to the tattoo on Bellatrix's arm. "What is that?"

Bellatrix just rubbed the tattoo and smiled distantly, "This is your father's mark, he marked all of his followers, I was the first he marked so long ago." Harry just nodded.

"Can I create my own mark?"


	5. The Sorting

**Sorry for the long chapter, and all the rambling in it. Forgive me (bows). Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter better!**

The Train/Sorting

Harry leaned back and rested his head against the soft fabric of the Hogwarts train. He sighed at how drained he was from creating his symbol. His symbol is different from his father, but still the same. Harry was just about to sleep when the door opened and someone asks can I sit here. Harry just nodded and tried to doze off, but the other person persisted.

"Ahem. So it is true…you are Harry Potter?" The stranger asked in his annoyingly innocent voice. Harry just nodded and showed him the scar. "Bloody Hell. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron stuck out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry just snorted.

"Spare me the rubbish of shaking your hand. You are only interested in me because of my fame you git. Now get out of my sight before I hex you out. The red haired, freckled faced kid got red in the face, but did not say anything and just left. When the teen left, Harry relaxed again, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up when the train jolted, and he hurriedly changed into his school robes, and got of the train. He followed the other first years into boats that floated across the water. He was soon led, along with the others to the top of a stair case. One of the teachers, Professor Mcdoitall or something, explained what was about to happen. Once she was done, a young boy walked up to Harry.

"Hello Potter, I am Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you." Harry just sneered at Draco's hand and was about to lash out at him until he heard a feminine voice cut in.

"Oh come off it brother, Potter is not interested in your filth. You only want his fame, and to be safe from his power. You are such a coward Draco." Laughed a brown haired young girl. She Turns to Harry, "I am Hermione Malfoy, Do not let my hair confuse you, I was adopted into the Malfoy family when I was young." Hermione stretched out her hand, and for the first time, Harry extended his and shook her hand. "I am Harry Potter, but call me Harry." Harry smiled at Hermione, and she smiled back. After that short exchange the teacher came back and led all the first years into the Dining Hall. Once they all reached the front, the sorting began with Ron Weasley who went to Griffindor, Draco who went to Slytherin. The Hermione was called up, and the sorting hat shouted out SLYTHERIN!

"Harry Potter." The teacher called Harry up, and placed the hat upon his head. The sorting hat began picking thru Harry's head.

"Hmmm…looks like Dumbledore's going to lose this coming war." The sorting hat whispered to Harry, who was confussed by the hats words. "Slytherin!" the entire Slytherin table erupted in cheers, but everyone else was frozen, surprised by this. Harry just took the hat off, handed it to the professor, and walked to the Slytherin table. He sat next to Hermione. As soon as he took his seat he cast a spell on all the Slytherin house flags, and the imaged changed from the simple snake. It changed from a snake to a Dragon eating a griffin, raven, and a beaver.


	6. post-sorting feast?

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews peeps!, and I hope you like Harry's personal dark mark! please review more! This next chapter will be from Harry's Perspective, please enjoy and R&R pleasseeee! (puppy eyes)**

* * *

post-sorting feast

**Harrys POV**

****As I sat down, I quickly flicked my wand so discretely to change the Slytherin flag to my own personal Dark Mark, and changed the other houses flags to a dead version of the house animal. I smirk mentally and show complete confussion on my face to hide the fact that I did the changes to the flags. Dumbledore stood, and his face was red with fury. My smirk grows as his face gets redder and redder.

"Who is responsible for this?!" He screeched, I mentally laugh at his foolish voice. "The one responsible will be found, and will be expelled!" I just laugh mentally at his stupidity. He can't trace my magic, because of an anti trace charm on my wand given to my by olivander. He just looks around, sits down and food appears. We all dig in, and after just a moment, a piece of paper made its way under my hand. I look at the note, and notice it is from Hermione.

_I know you changed the flags, I saw you flick your wand. Don't worry I won't rat on you, but I just want to tell you that I will stand by your side as a friend, and a partner in crime so to speak. enjoy the food!_

__I smile at Hermione's note. She is a good person to keep close. Maybe I should mark her. I should figure out more about her. MAYBE I'll mark her brother, even if he is a coward. The feast ended shortly after her note, and all us slytherins were taken to our common room under the black lake. interesting place. I enter into the common room, and I head strait to bed. It was a long day, and I need sleep. tomorrow, I will begin marking people, beginning with the Malfoy siblings, and maybe some professors as well. I fall asleep and have the most wonderful dream. I am walking down a long hallway and at the end stands Dumbledore. I smile at him, and he smiles at me. I pull out my wand, and point it at him still smiling, his smile disappears. I cast the killing curse at Dumbledore, and he falls to the ground be for his "all powerful" wand can even begin to cast a definsive spell. I point my wand up at the sky, and my mark appears in the sky. The Dark as won, and the Light has been forever covered, a wonderful dream indeed.


	7. Potions Class

**Hey all my wonderful readers! so I am going to try something new here. I want any reader who has something they want to see happen PM me and tell me what they want to happen. I want to involve my readers so please feel free to send in ideas, i will let you know if I will use your idea! and now onto Snape! (evil grin)**

****Potions

Harry woke up with a grin on his face, his dream was fantastic and nothing could bring him down, well almost nothing. Harry was starting to stand up when he noticed a rather lanky silver haired boy standing infront of him. Harry sighed at Malfoy for being here so early.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry groggily asked the silver haired teen.

"I was sent to tell you that you are late for potions, Hermione seems to think you deserve the sleep for whatever reason, but the professor does not agree, and I agree with the professor." Draco drowned on. Harry did not care, and just went back to sleep. The next thing Harry knew he heard laughter and a sharp poke in his side.

"It seems that the young Harry Potter does not wish to attend my class." A old, yet whiny voice spoke directly at Harry. Harry opened his eyes and noticed he was in a class room, and still in his pajamas. Harry quickly turned to Draco and his anger was obvious, beakers started boiling. "Don't get mad at young Malfoy Mr. Potter," Harry turned to look at the greasy black haired professor infront of him," I told him to bring you here by any means." At this announcement Harry stood up.

"So you are telling me, YOU told Draco to come wake me, YOU told him to bring me here, so YOU are the reason I am here in only my Pajamas." The Professor just nodded. Harry smiled, but the beakers boiled even faster. Every eye was on Harry now, his smile was truely happy, but his eyes were angry and...violent. No one noticed the snake winding its way through the children to the professor.

"_Do you truly wish i Bite Professor Snape? He is a supporter of your father young master." _Hissed Nagini. Harry just nodded, and with that Nagini bit Snape on the leg, and dissaperated to a safe location. Snape shreaked in pain from the bite. Harry just stepped down from the desk he was perched and walked up to the professor.

"NEVER wake me again unless this place is under attack, in fact don't even wake me then!" Harry poked his wand to Snape's chest, and Harry left the room. Snape stumbled back into his office for a moment while the students continued their potions. Snape stripped off his outer robe, and his undershirt to reveal a black dragon forming on his chest. The tail wrapping down his leg to the bite, the legs clawing at his ribs, the arms scratching his forearms, and the head, teeth bared to tear out his jugular. Words then formed around the dragons midsection.

_You keep quiet bout what you _

_Then you live, scotch free._

_But if you speak or show this mark._

_Then your future is Oh so Dark._

_In other words Snape, keep this a secret and the dragon tattoo won't come alive._


	8. Hermione gets tagged

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, and I hope people start sending in ideas cause i really would like to get my readers active IN my story not just read it. well please enjoy this chapter, and please review on Harry's Mark! I'd love to hear your alls opinions!**

* * *

**Hermione gets tagged**

Hermione saw the slight tap Harry did on Snape's Chest. She also saw a small black mark grow out just below his pant leg. Hermione, being the curious person she is, followed Harry as he stormed out of the classroom casting a 'your next' glare at Draco. Hermione chuckled as she saw her fool of a brothers pants start to dampen. She hurried out of the potions dungeon room as Harry began to move faster. Slowly Hermione caught up. She gently walked next to Harry so he could calm down a bit before she spoke. Harry's face slowly softened, and he began to relax his tight shoulders and his clamped fists. Hermione cleared her throat and Harry jumped back a bit surprised.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Where did you come from?!" Harry screeched. Hermione clutched her stomach from her laughter.

"I-I was ri-right next t-to you for ab-about five minutes y-you dolt!" Hermione stumbled her words from her lack of oxygen. Harry was still starring at her in shock and then began to blush. Hermione noticed that and tried to stop laughing. Eventually she got to a light chuckle so she could ask her question. "So Harry, What EXACTLY did you do to Professor Snape? I saw some kind of black tattoo growing out just below his pant leg." Harry seemed pleased and shocked that she noticed at the same time. Harry didn't think anyone was sharp enough to notice his wand touch Snape, and that he cast a spell so fast that not even Snape knew it was a spell.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione,"What do you plan on doing with this information you are asking for bookworm?" Hermione frowned a bit at the name bookworm. It even stung a little; however, she has been called alot worse in the Malfoy Manor.

"Nothing, I simply want to know what you did to Snape and to congratulate you on not only terrifying my brother, but also the entire class. You could tell them to do ANYTHING and they would do it just out of fear." Hermione gave Harry a sharp look to know that he has hurt her. Harry noticed and felt bad, really bad. This fact alone surprises him because he has never felt bad for hurting ANYONE. Harry decided to tell Hermione the truth, he felt that he could trust the brilliant witch.

Harry told Hermione to follow him and she did without any complaint. He took her to a spot in the castle where he knew was safe from anyone, because just to get to the room you have to pass by a three headed dog, Devil's Snare, a room with flying keys, a Chess room, and a potion room. There Harry sat Hermione down and told her everything. How he was really Voldemort's son, that he is only here to keep tabs on Dumbledore and his Order, and that what he did to Snape was Harry's very own Dark Mark. He also told her that if Snape ever gets out of line the dragon tattoo will kill him on the spot. After his speech, Harry took a deep breath and waited for Hermione to scream and run, or something along those lines, what he didn't expect was what she really did.

"Merlin's Beard! YOU are VOLDEMORTS son! Bloody hell! That is absolutely amazing Harry! This is absolutely the best thing I have ever heard! So that dragon is your Dark Mark?" Hermione rapidly shouts. Harry just nods and lets her continue. "Mark me, I want to follow the true strongest Wizard." At that declaration, Harry stopped breathing. He searched Hermione's eyes and smile for any signs of a lie. He could find none. Hermione was being genuine about being his follower. He breathed out and smiled back and nodded.

"take off your outer robe, and roll up your sleeve to your shoulder." Harry commanded, and Hermione complied hastily. Harry raised his wand and tapped Hermione's upper arm. Soon a small black dragon appeared on Hermione's upper arm and its tail curled its way down to her wrist. The for arms wrapping around her shoulder and down her chest a bit, and the Hind legs pushing down on her upper arm. The head wound its way up the back of her neck to right behind her ear.

"This mark I made specially for you Hermione. If I need to tell you, the dragon will tell you what I want to tell you, and if you need to tell me something, I share ears with the dragon on your body. If you ever betray me, the dragon will kill you, no exceptions." Harry explained the specialized mark just for Hermione. She smiled and nodded her understanding. She was about to give Harry a hug, but fell to the ground in pain. She squeezed her upper arms and began to shake violently. Harry just watched in surprise when he saw a chain like light leaving Hermione's body. Once the chain seemed to end, it disappeared, and Hermione got back up slowly.

"Finally." Hermione huffed still getting over the pain. Harry looked confussed. Hermione smiled. "Harry, because of you marking me as your follower, pretty much claiming me as yours, you have broken a curse that was cast on me." Harry still did not understand, but Hermione just got more excited. "I was cursed by the Weasley Patriarch because I was being adopted by the Malfoys at a young age, he cursed me so I couldn't use my full magical core." Harry seemed to understand better.

"Wait...I thought only wands have magical cores." Harry instantly became confussed again, Hermione just nodded and smiled.

"I was an experiment Harry, my parents died shortly after the did the unthinkable, the unimaginable," Harry's eyes began to widen, "Harry, I am the first ever living wand."


	9. Taking on Weasley

AN: Hey all sorry for the late update, please forgive me I was having trouble deciding on how to explain the living wand concept...sadly you will have to wait till a future chapter :) mwahahaha! please enjoy this next chapter, Harry and Ron are going to to fight, but the question is...will they be friends, or enemies...you will find that...in the next chapter?! vote for it!

* * *

**Taking on Weasley**

****Harry woke up seeing only a blurred image looking down at him. In his surprise Harry pushed the person away, pulled his wand, and had a spell on the edge of his lips until he heard Draco's voice.

"Calm down Harry, I didn't mean to startle you, just don't hurt me." Harry just growled at the kid, and formed a plan. He flicked his wand, and bound young Draco with invisible rope.

"If I hear you make a sound, or see you at all today, I WILL curse you on the spot." With that Harry changed into his school robes, dawned his glasses and left Draco to struggle against his bonds. Harry smirked and continued up into the Great Hall. He sat next to to Hermione, the early bird. The two just sat and talked for the longest time, but neather seemed to notice the red headed child sitting at the griffindor table. He sat there gloomy at how the Boy-Who-Lived, the famous and rich Harry Potter. He loathed him ever sense he threw him out like a rag. Ron was trying to figure out what to do.

"Ron," Seamus tapped him on the shoulder and Ron turned, "You have been staring at the slytherin table alot mate, what's up with that?" Ron just continued his staring.

"That git of a Hero needs to be put in his place." Ron stood up and walked over to the Slytherin Table, strait to Harry and Hermione. He slammed his hand down infront of them. They stopped talking to look at the red-faced red-haired kid infront of them. "Having fun Potter? You think you are all that, but you are just a bloody git. I challenge you to a duel, and if i win you must leave this school!" The entire room went quiet, all eyes turned to face the challenger and the challenged. All eyes wide waiting to see what happens. Harry looked at Hermione and saw her small smirk. Harry smirked and stood facing Ron.

"Fine, you want a dual? Fine. Here Now." At his announcement tables magically began moving to prepare for the dual. Two tables came together, and the other two went against the wall. "Professor Snape, please be the Referee for this match." Snape nodded, and all participants went to the table.

"This match will be the first to fall," Snape clarified, "Stunning spells and shields only." Both sides nodded. Snape began the count down. "3," the kids bowed, "2," they gently raised their wands, "1!" they both attacked.

"Expeliarmus!"

"Protego!" Harry easily shielded from Rons attack. Harry just kept shielding and blocking all of Ron's attacks. He stayed on the deffensive for a long time.

"Come on Potter! Attack! You are nothing! you are a mongrel to all!" Harry just kept his eyes distanced as he easily protected himself. "You and that mudblood Slytherin!" Harry cast one more protego that stopped Ron's last spell. Ron saw Harry's eyes. The normal green were not there. They were black as coal, and empty as death. Ron felt like, just by looking into Harry's eyes he was suspended in time. Hermione saw this, and grinned knowing what was going to happen and felt bad for the red-head, he will be lucky to just get knocked down and not half dead. She saw Harry move and knew the show has begun.

"Expelliarmus!"

"P-Protego!" Ron just barely cast up the weak shield, and he was growing weaker as if Harry's eyes were sucking out his magic.

"Petrificus Totallus!" Ron just barely dodged it seeing he was about to lose. Snape saw what was happening and was about to stop the match when he felt it. The dragon shifted and started to dig its claws into his sides. He heard Harry in his thoughts _do NOT interfear!_ Harry kept the spells up. When he felt that it has gone far enough he used his spell, the spell he took forever in finishing. "plenam ruptor!" Ron's shield shattered and the dark blue, near black spell hit Ron in the chest and the entire hall heard alot of bones breaking, and saw Ron fall with pain in his eyes.

"If ANYONE calls Hermione a mudblood, or insults any of my friends you WILL NOT be given the chance of living like this git has! I WILL see you dead and that is it!" Harry began to walk down, but turned around and said one final thing to Ron. "If I see your mug anywhere near this place again you better have a good reason!" Harry turned and walked out of the wall, and Hermione quickly followed. Everyone stood completely still for a few seconds, but then sudden movement and a moan reminded them all of Ron, they hurriedly took care of him, but Dumbledore was to distracted.

_What am I to do. At this rate...Harry will be a repeat of Voldemort...I can not allow this to continue, but what can i do, and how._ Dumbledore pondered. 

_You will do nothing old Man._ Dumbledore was shocked at the intrusion, and tried to push the mind out. _Don't bother Professor, you can't stop Harry's darkness because he IS dark, and if you try anything, well you won't be given the chance that Ron has. Oh, and if you try anything, I will help Harry kill you. Stand back and watch the world change Dumbledore, watch and fear the one who you SHOULD fear, the great Harry Potter. I am watching you, and as is he. Becareful or die trying to shine a light in this darkness that has fallen._ Dumbledore felt the mind leave and knew who it was. Hermione. She is on Harry's side. Dumbledore shivered at her warning, but he knew he needed to let the light shine and would do anything to.

Harry smiled with Hermione as they both saw Dumbledore's resolve. "What should we do about him Harry?" Hermione questioned while her grin grew.

"Well, I say we start by getting rid of his own force, let's go corrupt the Order of his." They both laughed and walked away discussing what to do next. Noone can stand to the dark, yet charismatic Harry. The youngest and strongest Dark Wizard in History.


	10. AN

Hey all I only have two things to say.

1. y you no review

and

2. I will not continue another chapter until i have at least 10 votes on my poll on where Ron ends up.


	11. Harry's First Christmas

Hey all, thanks for your reviews and votes! hope you all enjoy this chapter about Harry's Christmas. I will be working on a new story soon, but it is not a dark Harry potter story! please R & R

* * *

Harry's Christmas

Harry slowly woke to Hermione's voice in his head

"Wake up Harry! Its Christmas! Get out her and do NOT make me come and get you! I want to know what aunt Bella and daddy sent you!" Harry's eyes quickly opened and he shot out of bed at the prospect of actually having presents this year. Harry ran for the door but forgot his glasses and ran right into the door.

"bloody hell that hurt!" Harry shouted as he summoned his glasses to him. Once the glasses were safely on his face Harry blasted the door of it hinges for assaulting his face. Harry quickly headed to the Slytherin common room. Once he arrived Hermione drug him to the tree, normally he would have hexed her for dragging him, even touching him for that matter, but he didn't at the sight of his two presents.

"Open the one from aunt Bella first!" Harry happily obliged, he wanted to know what his mother sent him. Once he opened the box he found three rings and a note from his mom.

_Dear Harry,_

_For your first Christmas I will decided to give you a great gift. These are powerful family rings, but I do not know what they do. One is Salazar slytherin's ring, you are related to him through your real father Voldemort (Tom Riddle). The other rings are the Black ring which my cousin Sirius refused to accept, and the La'Strange ring from me since my original husband's deceased. Use them wisely because, even though I do not know what they do, they are filled with magic._

_Love Mom_

_P.S. if you ever meet your father, do not call him Tom, he hates his name._

Harry grinned at the letter and handed the letter to Hermione as he slid the rings on his right hand respectively. The Black ring on his pointer finger, the La'Strange ring on his middle, and the Slytherin ring on his ring finger. They all magically adjusted, but the Slytherin ring did something strange, it multiplied into two more rings, one with the griffindor emblem and one with the Ravenclaw emblem. Harry looked confused as did Hermione. Harry just shrugged and opened the present from the Malfoys. Harry just rolled his eyes noticing they were both expensive clothing items, a dragonscale cloak, and a dragonhide boot set. Harry was excited and took his presents to his room and packed his trunk getting ready to head to the Malfoys house where is mom is as well. Harry looked at his rings and a look of disgust washed over his face wishing the Slytherin symbol was a dragon instead.

All of a sudden Harry felt a wave of magic wash over him and it spread over the entire castle. He looked around confussed until he noticed the snake symbol above the door was now a dragon. Harry smiled and summoned his familiar Nagini.

_"This is going to be fun Nagini."_ Nagini just laughed the best a snake could.

_"Yesss, you being the Heir of Slytherin, and owning another half the castle along with the fourth from Salazar makes you powerful."_ Harry looked at Nagini confused so she continued, _"You own 3/4 of Hogwarts because of your relation to Salazar, by defeating Griffindor's Heir Ron Weasley, an-"_

_"WHAT?!"_ Harry interrupted, _"That weak and cowardly git is the heir to the courageous and strong Godric Griffindor?!" _Nagini just laughed again knowing the irony.

_"Yess Harry. Anyway, you also have the ring of Ravenclaw through marriage to Hermione Jeane Malfoy Potte-"_

_"What?!"_ Harry again freaked out. Nagini was now starting to find Harry quite humorous.

_" Yes Harry, you are married to Hermione because when you marked her you released her lock on her magical core, and it attached to you, through that you two are magically married." _Nagini informed Harry.

Harry sat down with his jaw almost to the ground. He remembered what Hermione said about living wands. _Living wands only have one master ever. The reason because of that is because when a living wand chooses a master, they latch onto the magical wave length of their master and will only recognize that wave length as their master none other._ Harry was feeling ill now. He was only 11, he just recently found out who his real parents were, he just recently learned of magic, and now he was already married to Hermione Malfoy, a good friend, but not someone he knows to well. Bloody hell this is screwed up.


	12. Ron's hospital Dream

**Sorry for such a longgggggg time since I last posted, I was busy with school and try and update more regularly, but no guarantees! anyway I would like to thank those who reviewed, and thanks to Will Love Ever Come for helping me sort through some ideas. I also have a short notice about a story of a friends that will be put up with the next chapter AND shortly after reading this story my followers, please read the beginning of my other story that's going to be entitled, "The nine Hallows". anymore information about that story youll have to read for yourself, and pleasssseeee give me feedback, I love to know what yall think, or what yall want to see happen in my stories, even if that doesn't happen. anyway, after that little Tirade with no further words to be spoken, Let's go see Ron in the hospital oh my! O.O**

Ron's Hospital Dream

Shortly after Ron's near death experience against the Harry Potter in the great hall, he was quickly sent to the infirmary. Madam Pomfry did all she could for the poor lad who suffered the attacks of her master, but per his orders she must act as though she is working for DumbleDork, So in terms with her act, she heals Ron to the best of her abilities, but there is still surprisingly a lot of damage to the boy's body and he probably wouldn't wake for days. While she continues to nurse potions into Ron, and pray that Harry never turns on her, Merlin forbid, Ron slept deeper and deeper into his subconscious until he finally landed out of the blackness and onto a lush field.

"Get up Ronald, come on get up, we have much to discuss." A strange voice commanded Ron with a familiar, yet horribly agitated voice. Ron slowly sterred and moaned until he got a swift kick in the ribs. With a sudden intake of breath, he heard a voice yell "Get up you lazy Arse or I'll kill you myself!" at that Ron quickly stood up and faced a man that looked strikingly like himself, but much older.

"W-Who are you?" Ron asked the stranger, and still afraid of the man. The man deliberately walked up to Ron with a glare that was ready to kill at first chance.

SLAP

Ron stumbled back with the force of the hit, even though it was just a slap.

"You..." The stranger began,"You...my only Heir...you lost to the bastard who is already in control of 3/4 of the castle, and because of that he owns the castle...he owns it! you Let that Damn offspring of the snake and the raven beat you! your a bloody Griffin! how did you lose!" Ron was confussed with what the man was saying. and dumbly asked what the man was saying.

The man turned to Ron and just glared down at him. "...I AM GODRIC GRIFFINDOR YOU BLOODY BAFOON!" Ron fell to his arse again just from the force of Godric's yell." YOU ARE MY ONE ARE AND YOU LOST TO HARRY FREAKING FACK POTTER! HE IS THE HEIR TO SLYTHERIN, RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF THROUGH MARRIAGE, AND NOW GRIFFINDOR THROUGH CONQUEST YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Ron just gapped like a fish, but didn't know what to do. "YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE RON NOW IT'S MY TURN!" With that Godric ran and killed Ron's spirit. leaving it bleeding on the green luscious grass.

Godric smirked at the corpse or soul...or whatever it was and closed his eyes and willed himself to Ron's body. He entered the soulless body and used his soul as an anchor. Godric began to laugh in his head_ There is more than one way to be reborn my 'friends.'_ With that 'Ron' opened his eyes, and the shined gold, with the magic that just entered its body, and a sphere of red surrounded him. 'Ron' smirked in victory and began to walk out of the infirmary. _I will kill your offspring Rowena...and Slytherin...heck I'll through in Helga's little squib of a granddaughter_ Pomfry watched the entire thing in horror, and went to inform Harry in secret.

'Ron' continued to think. _I will take my vengeance out on your offspring, you all betrayed me, and killed me because I was too powerful. Well guess what my 'friends_. 'Ron' looked up at the sky, and his next thought made the other three founder's turn in their grave, their souls shiver, his father shake his head in disappointment, and Harry to feel a cold presense nearing him. _Godric Griffindor is back, and will take the world over once again!_

* * *

**Well? I hope you like it cause I thought this would make for a good twist! please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all my readers, I have a new story, but it is a special story, or collection of oneshots that I will be making, please take a look at my story Life please...those oneshots are going to mean a lot to me, but I want others to look at it please. and there is a story of a friend of mine, the story is called New Beginnings, by Elphiesglinda. It is a crossover between wicked the broadway performance and Mortal Kombat, take a peak at it you may be surprised.

-Hiddenpoet


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all, sorry to inform you of this, but don't get to mad. I am discontinuing this story for 2 reasons, 1 reason is because I feel like I am making Harry to strong in this story, if you disagree please comment and tell me, and the 2nd reason is cause I am definitely not posting as much as I should for this story. So! I am going to completely finish the story then start posting it bit by bit. Even if I am not posting as much of this story does not mean I wont post. I still have my other story and some oneshots and small multi chapter stories on my brain, hope yall aren't to mad, but I don't like disappointing yall from lack of postage. youll be seeing something new soon though.**


End file.
